


SuperJail One-Shots! (SuperJail x Reader)

by DraconicArachnid



Category: Superjail!
Genre: /Reader, Alice - Freeform, Ash - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Inmates, Insert, Jail, Jared - Freeform, Lord, M/M, Mistress, Stingray - Freeform, Stuff happens, Superjail, Superjail! - Freeform, THE GAYS - Freeform, Violence, Warden - Freeform, etc - Freeform, one shots, reader - Freeform, super, ultrajail, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicArachnid/pseuds/DraconicArachnid
Summary: SuperJail! is the worlds largest and most brutal prison. SuperJail is situated beneath a volcano and is notorious for it's mass murders! This prison was made by The Warden, when figuring out that regular prisons were bland and boring. His proletarians include the nervous workaholic, Jared, the tough hybristophiliac, Alice, as well as the maniacal and ecstatic Warden, himself!Venture into the world of SuperJail! as you meet new characters and incorporate yourself in the charming and treacherous adventures that inhabit the everyday life of this quaint and other-worldly penitentiary!





	1. Christmas Special: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> My Quotev account: https://www.quotev.com/SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE

            The gentle cooing of doves and other avians resonated all across SuperJail, the buzzing of a plethora of apparatus situated throughout the large jail consistent throughout. Inmates free from their tight, dank jail cells yelled in the distance within the confines of SuperJail’s walls.  
   
            From within these walls rest the sleeping heroine, her eyes closed tight in thin slits, her mouth resonating with gentle, almost inaudible snores; her chest heaving up and down. Her body was wrapped in a thick cocoon of blanket surrounding her form. However, her ignorant bliss was soon cut short as the intercoms in the corridor outside the room blared an unrelenting message; a cacophony of putrid noises.  
   
            From her throat a groan emitted, signaling her hesitant awaken. Her eyes were the first to show signs of cognition. However, not much movement was shown there-after, before a loud buzzing disrupted this lack of motion and the girl was forced to get up; her form lazily and clumsily making its way to the open door of Alice’s room. By the entryway was a box emitting the retched sound. Her face contorted to an aggravated expression as she attempted to fish out a certain card to terminate the sound.  
   
            Getting back towards the bed, she retrieved the card after a thorough check through each and every nook and cranny. A sigh of relief escaped her parched lips as she slid the card into the cube, the sound ceasing after a faint ‘click’.  
   
            From then, she exited the room after brushing her tangled hair and disposing of her now dirty yellow / orange inmate uniform into another uniform of same visual aspects, except recognized as ‘cleaner’.  
   
            “What day is it?” she muttered through blurry, narrowed eyes, her face disheveled from the abrupt awakening. Then something clicked and she murmured a quick ‘oh’.  
   
            It was currently the 24th of December. A festive holiday for those who chose to celebrate it. Fortunately for everyone, despite if they participated or not, the Warden planned on an annual celebration for this particular holiday after some coaxing from the inmates and proletarians, including you, the protagonist of this ‘short’ story.  
   
            Hm, you honestly wondered what he was going to do this year. Yes, he didn’t really do a great job on this ‘celebration’ of some sorts, as it always ended with a tragedy, but it was fun while it lasted, at least. You had to admit that the free food was relatively good and that’s probably the only reason why you went. Except last year when everyone got food poisoning . . .  
   
            You also couldn't resist the urge to drink upon a specific, delectable beverage. Beer!  
   
            And who could blame you? It seemed everyone was infatuated with the substance, as it was one of the few beverages everyone was allowed to have. It was also alcohol, and some people just couldn’t say no to that, despite what type of brand it was.  
   
            Ah, the thought was simply enticing! You were beyond anticipated for these arriving events!  
   
            That is, when a certain someone interrupted your euphoria.  
   
            “Well, well, it seems I’ve happened upon a beautiful dame such as yourself,” Stingray bellowed from the end of the hall. I scoffed as a greeting, however I decided it was best to not be such a dick, considering it was Christmas Eve . . .  
   
            “And you’re here to pester me why?” I inquired, glaring at the floor to not meet his sharp gaze. I knew he was smirking just by listening to the tone of his voice.  
   
            “Oh, no reason. Just trying to be _friendly_ is all,” he replied with a nonchalant shrug.  
   
            “Oh, really? It seems to me I think otherwise,” I muttered with a smirk back, this time locking my gaze with his. This was a normal occurrence for you and Stingray. If you ever happened to find him, you always ensured a verbal beating, just for the sake of your pride. You thought he was actually relatively . . . alright. Oh, who are you kidding! He was despicable. However, that was just ambivalence. A conflicting relationship of brawling love. You hated his guts to the point where you seethed in anger! However . . . you couldn’t help but feel . . . UGH! Disgusting! You will not stoop so low to such a manner! Even the very thought of l-l-l-l-UGH! You couldn’t even say the putrid word, even in your throbbing mass of grey matter!  
   
            “(Y/N)!”  
   
            Oh, thank your omniscient being or lack, there-of.  
   
            “Hey, Ash,” I greeted with a slim smile, his beaming smile causing me to cock a brow.  
   
            “The Warden’s hosting a movie in the auditorium! Isn’t it exciting?” Ash informed with constant excitement.  
   
            “What kind of movie?” I queried, my cranium filling with the same emotion.  
   
            “An a-action movie and then a, uh,” Ash paused, one of his digits resting lethargically on his chin to emphasize his confusion.  
   
            “A Film-Noir?” I asked, my head angled slightly to the side.  
   
            “W-What’s that?” he asked with an equal tone-of-voice.  
   
            “A type of movie. The Warden actually told me, like, yesterday. Sorry, I must’ve forgot.”  
   
            “Of course you did,” Stingray retorted in a teasing manor making me huff in annoyance.  
   
            “Shut up,” I muttered under my breath before slipping my hands into the confines of my uniform pockets. I then turned my attention to Ash, yet again.  
   
            “E-Er, do . . . do you want to go? The o-others are there, I think,” Ash offered sheepishly. My smile broadened and I nodded my head vertically.  
   
            “Sure, sounds like fun,” I agreed without a moment’s notice.  
   
            “What about you, Ray?” Ash asked with an anxious smile his way.  
   
            “Hm, _sure_ ,” Stingray said with a little thought, “but only because _she’s_ going.”  
   
            “Seriously?” I questioned, holding back a grin. “Alright, whatever. Whatever weird infatuation you have with me, I will not question.”  
   
            He smirked, making me a tad bit anxious.  
   
            “Whatever you say, _darling_ ,” he retorted. I narrowed my eyes at the pet name.  
   
            “U-Uh, let’s go,” Ash insisted and I nodded in agreement. Before any more dialogue could be exchanged, Stingray, Ash, and I headed to the theater to watch the visual and audible array of images and sound. It was honestly exciting, however you hoped both movies contained a good plot, something that a movie sometimes lacks originality of.

* * *

  
  
            “Welcome, one and all!” the Warden exclaimed through loud speakers situated throughout the auditorium. Everyone sat patiently for his next words, or at least _you_ did. Beside you, Alice shuffled to get a better position on the small, padded seats. Her hands clutched onto buttery popcorn, a poorly made sustenance, before stuffing her maw with the substance. She turned to you, offering the nosh for you to ingest. You took a handful and proceeded to down the food down your gullet. You smiled at her gratefully before her arm retracted from your form.  
   
            “I’m glad that most of the inmates and employees made it here to enjoy a nice, relaxing movie! Stay seated and enjoy your food, for the movie’s about to begin!”  
   
            To the other side of you, Stingray cackled quietly in amusement.  
   
            “What a pathetic assortment of useless technology! My henchmen constructed a far more superior mechanism than this pitiful sight!” Stingray informed to no one in particular, but all it sounded to you was a load of bullshit.  
   
            However, you didn’t obtrude his delusionary ideals for an ideal set-up for a movie, even though you thought his opinion was shit and you were quite annoyed. However, you knew you were better than this and sealed your lips into a thin, pink line.  
   
            Then the screen flashed a bright white color, engulfing the room with its ray of artificial light. You had to cover your eyes to resist it from blinding you. Then the white sheet shifted and transitioned to a different image, this time full of movement, much to everyone’s delight.  
   
            You sat back, inclined, and watched the movie unfold. You adorned a excited expression, anticipated for the events to come.  
  


* * *

  
  
   
          “Brother, it seems that the female being is among them,” one of the twins muttered to his ‘brother’, watching from afar of the auditorium through a large glass window. Fortunately for them, no one noticed their presence, nor did they want that to occur. They didn’t want to converse with unwanted pests.  
   
          “It seems so,” the other piped up before they both glanced at each other before emitting an eerie chuckle.  
  


* * *

  
  
   
          I sat at the end of my seat, anticipated for what was to come in the film. Alice looked at me before resisting the urge to laugh but failing to do so.  
   
          “What?” I inquired with a smile of my own.  
   
          “Girl, its fine,” she retorted with a chuckle at the end. I just shook my head and focused my attention to the screen.  
  
  
          The screen flashed to a different perspective, this time of the heroine’s. She was currently dueling with an unknown assailant who was bound to rid her of life. However, her diligent nature kept her prevailing, and soon after, she did just that. She overcame the large, buff man without another moment to spare. However, before I could watch with utter fascination on the next events to come, an unusual phenomenon occurred.  
  
  
  
          The movie ended! Just then and there!  
  
  
  
          I growled under my breath when the three words appeared on the screen that I despised so well:  
   
          “To Be Continued”  
   
          “Are you fucking kidding me?” I hissed under my breath, kicking the seat in front of me. Its inhabitant cursed at me and I was forced to say a quick apology in turn.  
   
          “It was a shitty movie, anyways,” Stingray admitted, his arms crossed as the credits rolled. I looked at him, my jaw slack, my expression described as a ‘Are you fucking serious, bitch?’ face.  
   
          “Do you want my candid response or not?”  
   
          “No, I’d rather have you lie to me twenty-four fucking seven,” I retorted sarcastically, my arms also crossed. I then proceeded to unfold my arms before gathering the few items I had on myself before turning heel to leave with Stingray in tow.  
   
          Alice seemed to already left, something about her ‘boyfriend’ or something. You honestly didn’t know nor did you want to know what her plan of action was. You only shook your head subconsciously as you exited the interior and made your way through one of the many corridors of the huge-ass jail. Luckily for you, you’ve been here long enough to memorize most of its layout. You honestly didn’t know how the Warden made his way around the jail without any inconvenience. The eccentric wasn’t even fazed by the mass amounts of blood-hungry inmates that inhabited this unfathomably large jail. How did he keep it so well under maintenance?  
   
          You only shook your head as you made your way through the halls, making sure to keep an eye out for Alice.  
   
          Oh, speak of the devil! There she is!  
   
          She was talking to a buff, tall male with a multitude of tattoos littering his body. He adorned the slightest of clothing and a black wolf collar with a pearl-white bow to contrast with the black. A sable colored leash was attached to it, the handle resting in Alice’s hands.  
   
          Before she could notice my presence, she unhooked the leash from the collar as the male scurried off in terror, almost like a dog. The collar made much more sense, now.  
   
          “Must be her ‘boyfriend’,” I muttered to myself, unknowingly.  
   
          “Snooping, eh?” a voice piped up. I turned furiously to the ‘intruder’, an evident frown on my features.  
   
          “Stingray??” I hissed, my brows furrowed in frustration. Right there was the infamous ‘Lord’ Stingray, himself. However, the title ‘Lord’ has long since perished.  
   
          “Oh, don’t act so surprised,” Stingray retorted before glancing at Alice as she made her way towards us. With a smirk, he informed, “Well, I have to go, it seems. Bye~.”  
   
          Before I could say another word, he already left. Just then, Alice’s voice broke the silence and I was forced to confront her.  
   
          “Who were you talking to?”  
   
          “Uh, nobody, I guess,” I murmured back. I then turned my attention to her form and smiled at her. “What were you doing?”  
   
          “Finishing some business, ya’ know,” Alice replied. “I don’t think the Warden has anything else for us to do so I guess I have to go. You still cleaning up the cells?”  
   
          “Eh, yeah,” I confirmed, “unfortunately.”  
   
          “Well, see you in my room or something.”  
  
  
          “Bye, Alice!”  
   
          “Bye, (n/n).”  
   
          It was quiet for a while as I departed from her presence. It was a tad bit awkward, too, for some reason. Almost as if something happened to us that I just couldn’t recall. Déjà vu, maybe?  
   
          Sighing, I arrived safely at Alice’s room to retrieve my over-used cleaning supplies. They were stained with muck of unknown origins, some I’d rather not know of. It was petrifying, to say the least.  
   
          However, I did it just to stay at SuperJail. I guess you could say it was the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
  


* * *

  
Written by:  JavaBeast  
  
Word Count: 2,258 words  
  
Date Published: December 25th, 2016


	2. Christmas Special: Part Two

            I woke up, my hair disheveled and my breathing ragged. I got up from the cold, hard ground, my head adapting a migraine from the night before. Then realization hit me as I glanced about my surroundings.  
   
            Oh, clumsy me!  
   
            I fell the night before and must’ve hit one of the metal bars, as I was crudely positioned on. I let out a sigh, clutching my hand onto the violated spot upon my cranium.  
             
            Yep, there it was. Crisp, viscous, crimson goo was settled onto my digits. It already coagulated long ago, making it sort of . . . flaky (ew). However, I didn’t heed too much on this, as I got up from the cell floor.  
   
            I quickly began to gather up my supplies before heading out of the cramped space and into the dank corridor of the immense penitentiary. I groaned, feeling the dull, throbbing pain from my head follow my every movements. How can I be so stupid?  
   
            “Whatever, I have to be grateful no one ‘picked me up’ last night,” I mumbled to reassure myself. It worked somewhat.  
   
            After a while of walking I arrived to Alice’s room, but before I entered I quickly put away my cleaning supplies. I wish I still had guard duty, to be honest. It was better than trying to understand what ‘this’ and ‘that’ is and how to clean it up (most of the time it proved to be a chore, however).  
   
            Just like I thought, Alice was in the room, fortunately, tidying herself. Maybe I shouldn’t have ‘barged’ in here, as who knows what my eyes had the misfortune of gazing upon?  
   
            “Hey,” I greeted before collapsing onto her large, queen-sized bed. I heard her shuffle a little before she returned the greeting.  
             
            “The Warden wants to see us this morning,” Alice informed unceremoniously. I cocked a brow.  
   
            “Fan-fucking-tastic,” I replied with the roll of my (e/c) eyes.  
   
            It was silent for a moment before the sound of Alice getting up from her seat told me that she was leaving.  
   
            Deciding to follow her, I got up as well and followed her out the door. It was a quiet walk, but I enjoyed the company, as did Alice.  
   
            Then, before I knew it, we were in front of the large, double-wide doors. Alice pushed them open with little-to-no effort as I stood there in slight awe. However, I brought myself out of my dazed state to listen to what the Warden had to say.  
   
            “Ah, Alice! (Y/N)!” the Warden greeted with a toothy grin, the indentation in his front, upper teeth, prominent. “Let’s get down to business!”  
   
            Alice and I casually sat next to Jared, the cyborg (or whatever _he_ is), Jailbot, standing obediently next to the Warden, as always. Jailbot flashed me a smile, in which I returned.  
   
            “As you all may have known already, it’s that time of the year again!” the Warden informed, ecstatic as ever, his hands in the air. “Now, I need to give you all your roles. Jared, you already know yours.”  
   
            “First of all, we’re running short on lunch ladies, or cooks, whichever you prefer,” the Warden began. (Y/N), I want you to help out. As for Alice, she’ll be doing regular guard duty until the party officially begins at 3:00 P.M!”  
   
            “Then, when the party starts, sweet (Y/N) here will be in charge of offering beverages and food to the inmates while Alice makes sure the inmates aren’t partaking in _suspicious_ acts!”  
   
            “Got it?”  
   
            We all nodded.  
   
            “Well, then, off you go!” the Warden ordered with a wave of his hand. “However, I’d like to talk to you, (Y/N).”  
   
            I fidgeted in my seat as the others began to leave, Alice flashing me a reassuring smile. It didn’t help so much.  
   
            “What is it, Warden?” I inquired, my hands clammy and set clamped together on my lap. The Warden spun around in his chair, a pencil rest firmly between his nose and his lips. When he stopped he set the pencil abruptly on his desk.  
   
            “Oh, nothing too serious! It’s just I want to do a little . . . favor for me,” the Warden apprised. I shifted in my seat, quiet as to quietly tell him ‘do carry on’.  
   
            “It’s about the inmates. You know that little group you hang out on occasion?”  
   
            “How do you know about them?” I asked, my face contorting into confusion.  
   
            “Oh, (Y/N),” the Warden replied with a mock grin, “I know _everything_ that goes on in this jail!”  
   
            “He has cameras,” Jailbot deadpanned making me jump. His voice wasn’t . . . the best, but it surprised me, nonetheless. Why didn’t he speak before?  
   
            “Heheh, well, duh!” the Warden exclaimed with an anxious expression. “Just, try to talk to them to find out what they’re planning on doing!”  
   
            “And how must I do that?”  
   
            “It’s your job to figure that out, isn’t it? Now go! You’re wasting time!” the Warden commanded, Jailbot taking your arm and escorting me out of the room. As he closed the door, he gestured a small wave my way. I smiled.  
   
            Well, I probably should confront the lunch ladies . . . oh, how I loathed them.  
  


* * *

  
   
            “Uh, hello?” I shouted through the empty lunchroom. A rattling from somewhere alerted me.  
   
            “Yes?” the sound of . . . what was that absurd voice? I cringed internally.  
   
            From within my line of vision, a ‘lady’ appeared with an apron and the stereotypical ‘lunch lady’ outfit. On her apron was smudged food of unknown origins and I almost gagged. It writhed . . .  
   
            “Shall we get started?” I asked, slightly terrified.  
  


* * *

  
   
            I huffed, my breathing uneven and my clothes reeking of sweat. I was currently stirring a pot of unknown nosh, the substance proving to be quite an arbitrary job. It almost seemed to suck in my wooden spoon to claim it as its own. A trophy.  
   
            It also didn’t help that I could feel the burning stares of the lunch ladies, mostly because I tried to add more reasonable ingredients than what this . . . unknown substance is. Is it bad that it moved?  
   
            I shook that thought for later, continuing the perilous task of conquering this greedy entity they call ‘food’. Fortunately, however, I didn’t have long to do so as the Janis, the head cook, pushed me aside with her brute force. Being skinnier and lacking their bulbous weight and muscles, I fell to the ground with a grunt.  
   
            I guess I can’t please anyone.  
   
            I sighed and carefully got up, being wary of the slick surface beneath me. The cooks scowled in my direction as I asked for any more directions.  
   
            Apparently that pissed them off because they forced me to leave. Sheesh.  
   
            “Go fuck yourself, then,” I muttered as I looked behind me with narrowed eyes, their smug expressions looking back at me as they crossed their arms. What did I ever do to them?  
   
            Ugh, I guess I better consult the Warden. Oh, how fantastic . . .  
  


* * *

  
   
            Walking through the halls was easy enough but finding the Warden was a task forbidden of an end. It seemed he wasn’t anywhere! Not in his usual quarters or even in his bedroom. He probably was perambulating throughout SuperJail as we speak . . . great.  
   
            “Oh, (Y/N)! I was just looking for you!”  
   
            Well, maybe it was best to wait it out instead of searching for the eccentric.  
   
            “You weren’t in the kitchen so I thought you were on the loo, so why are you here?” the Warden inquired, tilting his head, his gravity-defying hat sticking to his head like glue.  
   
            “Um, I was just looking around . . . sir?” I lied, even though it didn’t really matter if I was holding to the measly amount of integrity I have left in my heart. I like lying, anyways.  
   
            “Well, you better not be slacking off! I don’t pay you for nothing, you know,” he informed me with a slight scowl my way. I honestly felt a bit guilty.  
   
            “Well, anyways, I was just about to tell you about your attire for the evening!” the Warden began again, this time dismissing his sour mood.  
   
            “Attire? I don’t need any garments, thank you.”  
   
            “Oh, (Y/N), but I insist!” the Warden pressured. I sighed, he was my boss despite anything, so I kind of had to comply.  
   
            “Sure, what is it?”  
   
            Immediately, his grin grew two-fold before he retrieved the garments from mid-air, leaving me dazed and perplexed. In his hands was an even more confusing array of Christmas-y colors and strange . . . set-up?  
   
            It was one of those typical slutty female equivalent of the Santa costume, hat and all. However, the skirt seemed way to small, especially for my ass and I didn’t think that it would fit.  
   
            Oh dear God (or lack, there-of) . . .  
   
            Under garments too???  
   
            “Do you like it? I picked it out, myself!” the Warden boasted and I only looked at him with the weirdest expression I could muster, hoping he’d get the clue. Damn it all, he’s oblivious.  
   
            Before I could complain or even open my mouth, he shoved the clothing into my arms and traipsed off into the corridors, the complete opposite way of his office . . . thing.  
   
            I groaned, my bitch-mode activating as I narrowed my eyes to thin slits, one would think I was actually sleeping. I let out a screech, stomping away from my current spot to bitch and moan to Alice for support.  
   
            Too bad she wasn’t at her room, nor was she in the corridors I passed. Maybe we were heading different routes? I honestly can’t remember what she took, as she was kind of a rebel. She didn’t care for the Warden’s schedule and layout that was crudely drawn on a sheet of printer paper. His epistles atrocious to the eyes, almost like a foreign language that only he understood. I will never know.  
   
            Groaning again, I thought I’d try the costume for once to at least see how it fit. I wasn’t ‘petite’ or ‘fat’ (I use that term loosely) but I doubt I could fit into it, anyways. It was as if it was made for a child which made me cringe internally.  
   
            Better give it a shot.  
   
            I entered Alice’s prized bathroom, some makeup and other products that the Warden gave her scattered here and there. It was relatively clean which was quite pleasing to the eye, for me, at least. I stopped my gawking and stripped out of my clothing, observing the undergarments and so forth with my curious gaze.  
   
            Will it fit was the question.  
   
            I smirked and took hold of the undergarments, first. It wouldn’t fit. Plus, how would the Warden know my bra size?  
   
            I stood corrected.  
   
            It fit perfectly, with some room to spare, of course. It didn’t squeeze my chest but I didn’t care for the white ruffles that kind of got in the way. Whatever.  
   
            I then proceeded with the rest of the attire, slipping on the skirt first. It hugged my thighs tightly. It was a bit uncomfortable and showed too much leg than I’d prefer, but it had nice red and white fabric to keep the little amount of skin conceal warm. Then, it was the top. It fit perfectly!  
   
            “How in the fuck?” I asked myself, looking at myself in the mirror, my face holding a scowl. I guess I’ll never know. The Warden was quite mysterious, despite his open personality. I will never understand, myself.  
   
            “Whatever, the party is about to start. Might as well get it over with as I can,” I muttered to no-one-in-particular.  
   
            And with that, I was off.

* * *

  
Written by:  JavaBeast  
Word Count: 2005 words  
Date Published: January 4th, 2017


	3. Christmas Special: Part Three

  
  
            Footsteps reverberated against the cold, dank walls. Moisture filled the air making it humid. It was currently raining, setting an aura of gloom upon all the residents of SuperJail. Although, that didn’t stop their giddy moods as each and every one of the convicts sauntered or raced towards the party that was held in one of the bigger buildings of SuperJail.  
   
            Close-by, a female ambled lethargically to the event, her fingers clutching the hem of her skirt in a constant pulling-down motion just enough to hide her exposed legs a bit more and to avoid pulling it down, altogether. Her face occupied a tired and irritated expression, one common to the stubborn female.  
   
            “Why the fuck do I have to wear this again?” she hissed to no-one-in-particular. Just like always, she received an answer.  
   
            “Baby, its fine,” an inmate assured giving the girl a toothy grin as he patted her back. She cowered to avoid his touch but to no avail. She sighed as the male traipsed off through the corridors, fortunately without her.  
   
            “Who was that guy?” Ash murmured from behind the girl. She shrugged nonchalantly.  
   
            “Fuck if I know,” she retorted tirelessly. She looked back to see the upcoming posse behind her. Stingray and his crew, with one lacking member. Ash. The leader adorned a slick smirk.  
   
            “Nice,” was all the male ( ~~Dickhead~~ ) stated before slinging an arm around her shoulder. She huffed but didn’t move the appendage in fear of the consequence.  
   
            Luckily, however, the entrance was just ahead, its gaping wide doors inviting to the upcoming guests. It was 2:45 p.m, just about. The girl still had to fill her role, however. Might as well start.  
   
            “Well, guys, I have a job to do,” the girl stated abruptly, walking ahead to allow Stingray’s hand to fall to his side. “See ya’.”  
   
            “I’m gonna take a smoke,” Stingray announced, heading to the restrooms. The girl shrugged before going to her designated spot. A note set on one of the large tables, crude epistles drawn onto the sticky-note.  
   
            “Food will arrive soon,” the girl read. “Please . . . head to kitchen.”  
   
            She groaned. Not again . . .

* * *

  
   
            Her steps echoed throughout the empty kitchen, the only residents being the cooks. As always, they didn’t seem pleased with a newcomer. What was their deal, anyways?  
   
            “Uh, yeah, hey. The Warden told me to stay here, so . . ,” she dawdled, kicking the dirt-ridden tile with her left shoe. They looked at her, uninterested, as the persisted with their work, all but one pausing to retort:  
   
            “Then don’t just stand there,” hissed Janis, her gloved hands firmly equipping a large, dripping-wet wooden spoon. I sighed.  
   
            “Take out the food on the counter. The note will tell you where,” Janis ordered whilst stirring a thick, viscous goop considered ‘food’. However, to the right mildly appetizing desserts set neatly on the countertop, however it was still poorly made and didn’t look appeasing to the eye. A wide array of beverages set lazily on the abandoned kitchen tables before the serving counter, a colorful mix of strange liquids. I recognized one label being ‘beer’. My mouth watered.  
   
            “Alright, I’ll try,” I muttered, taking a large tray filled with utensils and a plethora of colorful serviettes. I sighed, as they weren’t properly folded.  
   
            OCD kicking in, I decided to loiter in the corridor between the party and the kitchen to deal with this ‘epidemic’. I carefully tucked and folded the corners sighing as I placed my pieces of art on the ground to fold the others I was too lazy to fold into a nice, neat pile.  
   
            Getting back up from my crouched state, I firmly gripped the plastic edges and made my way to the soirée, my body quaking in fear. I felt too exposed.  
   
            “You can do this,” I muttered to myself. It was a reassuring thought, but it didn’t budge the fact that I had to wear this skimpy, whore-ish outfit for the Warden’s guilty pleasure. I sighed yet again. However, this time it was to sooth my irritated nerves.  
   
            I pulled open the small door that lead to the back of the party and was greeted by an atrocious sight. Everyone smuggled booze of all kind into the event, everyone drunk off their ass. What a bunch of lightweights. Eh, I was being kind of a hypocrite as usually I get a bit tipsy after a couple glasses of wine.  
   
             “Is that where I put it?” I inquired to myself, a low mumbling. A large table was set up with almost nothing on it. It looked bland and boring. I shrugged.  
   
            I guess this measly amount of items will work for now. I probably won’t see it again, either. The inmates were like a group of rabid dogs. They chew and dispose of anything in their way. It seems I’m the exception, though . . .  
   
            “There,” I muttered with satisfaction, placing the tray on the beige tablecloth before me. It was already ripped and torn and I cringed as the table bumped from an unknown assailant underneath. I didn’t care to inquire the being.  
   
            “(Y/N)!” called a voice from a few feet away. I jumped an inch before quickly turning heel to interrogate the suspect. Oh, of course.  
   
            “Didn’t expect you to actually _wear_ it but I’m not complaining!” the Warden chuckled, resting an arm on my exposed shoulder. I huffed.  
   
            “So I can change?” I asked with eyes glittering with hope.  
   
            “Nope~!” he informed brutally. I felt a tad bit deflated.  
   
            “Um, hey, uh,” I began. “I have a job to attend to, so . . .”  
   
            “Of course!” the Warden exclaimed suddenly. “Just make sure you hold the other half of our ‘deal’.”  
   
            “But we didn’t ‘agree’ to no deal. It’s my job,” I deadpanned, turning back towards the kitchen. Before I could utter another word, an arm gripped my bicep. I looked back the Warden, an unknown glint in his eyes.  
   
            “Come with me,” he muttered lowly for only me to hear. I scoffed but I had no say, as I was already taken to a place of uncertainty.  
  


* * *

  
   
            The door creaked open as I was tossed into the room without my consent. I growled as I hit the floor lightly. I quickly regained my composure to confront the Warden again. His thin, cracked lips were curved into a smirk making me cock a brow.  
   
            “Why’d you take me to your bedroom? What, did you take me here to berate me, again?”  
   
            “No, no,” the Warden retorted with a shake of his head, “I just want to talk about an important matter.”  
   
            “Um . . . sure?”  
  


* * *

  
   
            “Where is she?” Alice muttered after exiting the kitchen’s interior. A wave of relief over-washed her as she spotted the purple attire of the gore fanatic.  
   
            “Hey,” Alice called coolly. The Warden turned to her, his posture slumped and his mind hazy.  
   
            “Oh, hey, Alice!” the Warden greeted with a hiccup. “Want . . . Want to play karaoke with me?”  
   
            “Uh, no time,” Alice rejected with a wave of her hand. She looked down at the male with an intimidating gaze. “Wasn’t (Y/N) supposed to meet me here at four?”  
   
            “Oh, uh . . .,” the Warden paused, a hand on his chin. “I guess I forgot to inform her!”  
   
            “Ugh, whatever. I’ll go find her.”  
   
            “Alrighty! S-See ya’, sweet Alice!”  
  


* * *

  
   
            “What do you want to talk about? I don’t have all day, sir,” I informed impatiently. My arms were crossed as I sat on his bed, Jailbot nowhere to be seen.  
   
            “Hm, where do I start?”  
   
            I paused as I listened to the impatient patter on his shoo against the wood floor. A feeling at the pit of my stomach persisted.  
   
            “Before we talk, might I offer you some chardonnay?” the Warden offered with a smug grin. I finally had enough.  
   
            “What?”  
   
            “Hm?”  
   
            I stood up abruptly before letting loose a strain of giggles, “Are you fucking serious?”  
   
            “Um . . . yes,” the Warden replied with unease.  
   
            “I mean, this is kind of cliché and shit and I’m not having it. Plus, the offering of an alcoholic beverage, a bedroom with only the two of us, suspicious activities, a lack of your beloved jailbot, and so forth!” I laughed, almost mocking the male. I paused before shaking my head.  
  
  
  
            “And what are you getting at?” the Warden queried, shifting uncomfortably. I paused for dramatic effect, and as I shifted my weight to one foot to the other, I finally spilled out my only thought:  
  
  
  
   
            “Who the fuck are you?”

* * *

  
  
  
  
Written by: JavaBeast  
Word Count: 1430 words  
Date Published: January 9th, 2017

  
        The fourth part will be the last part! Well, Probably!


	4. Christmas Special: Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky, Stingray, Ash, and (Y/N) have a 'small' epidemic on their hands . . . and they have to do something about it before 'they' destroy Super Jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference, good for you.
> 
> Also, Stingray changes personalities in this a couple times. Why? Because the first part I was tired and then I realized he was out of character and I was like ‘woah, what?’ So basically that happened. I’m not fixing it. I’ve already been through enough shit and that would just make it worse.
> 
> Also, finally, it's almost over! I can't believe I've made it this LONG, damn it! I know this isn't probably considered a one-shot, but damn is it long. Five-thousand four-hundred words . . . wow . . . just in this one chapter . . . so be prepared!

            I stepped back cautiously, eyeing the creature before me who I had the misfortune of mistaking as the Warden, himself. Its face shifted as if something was writhing below its skin. The creature’s features were still the same, but its expression was blank and from just that I knew it wasn’t the Warden. No doubt about it.  
   
            Over a span of a few seconds, the creature’s features changed from a delightful, suspicious Warden to a monstrous sight to behold. It equipped all the Warden’s features, but more malicious and everything a person of my stature would never hope to occur. Canine teeth littered the gaping maw, as it split in between the Warden’s head and partially down his back, featuring a terrifying, blood-thirsty mouth. His skin bubbled almost as if he was being burned alive and the sounds that emanated from its mouth were equally as horrifying. Its mouth opened and closed, its limbs twisted and body disfigured, blood oozing from seemingly every orifice.  
   
            My scream was cut short as it lunged my way, appendages similar to tentacles jutting out from its back. I thrashed under its immense weight, trying to avoid its teeth from coming upon my cranium.  
   
            As if *God himself was granting me one final wish for survival, the door burst open upon my last, final scream, as I was about to lose hope. It clawed at my chest ripping my clothes and tearing at my skin. I sputtered pleas for help and before long, the creature of unknown origin was pried from my figure, leaving me sweaty and in distress.  
   
            “Shit,” was all Alice said before slamming her fist, hard, onto the creature’s skull. I yelped as it let out a intangible screech, helpless to Alice’s great might. However, her opponent was strong and persisted to pursue me, heeding no mind to Alice’s attacks. However, she was quicker and pulled the beast into a head-lock whilst beating it repeatedly.  
   
            Hearing a call from the doorway, I left my shocked state and peered over at the culprit of the call. It was Ash, Nicky, and, of course, Stingray. Ash gestured for me to follow them and I hesitantly followed.  
   
            In the corridor, I was beyond worried as we raced to an unknown destination. What the fuck was that thing? Was it an extraterrestrial? Or was it something else? I just couldn’t pin-point its origin, no matter how much I tried. It felt like fantasy, but it seemed anything was possible in Super Jail’s premises. Maybe it was the creation of the dreaded doctor, himself? I hope not.  
   
            “C-Come over here!” Ash commanded, pointing his web-like fingers to an exit. I caught up to him, letting him and the others lead the way.  
   
            “What the fuck was that thing?” Nicky exclaimed through deep breaths. I only looked ahead, just as perplexed as everyone else.  
   
            “Well, it’s not the only one,” Stingray apprised. I looked at him, huffing before we stopped into the tremendous courtyard. We took deep breaths before I looked back and closed the exit door. Hopefully Alice took care of it. Then, I focused my attention of Stingray, worried by his statement.  
   
            “What do you mean ‘not the only one’?” Nicky inquired before I could mutter a single word. However, I did not appreciate the answer to come.  
   
            “In the restroom when I took a smoke,” Stingray began, “there was this suspicious character in the corner of the room. Blood littering the sink.”  
   
            “Inorganic matter such as the person’s fillings and piercings littered the sink and from what I could tell, it was trying to dispose of it, as if it didn’t want anyone to know.”  
   
            “As we were the only two beings in the restroom, I didn’t expect it to lunge as me and transform into . . . one of the monsters you saw. I’m glad I’m still here, my ass still intact after that incident.”  
   
            “Where is it, now?” I queried, shivering as I realized the possibilities it could retain. My eyes watered as I listened to Stingray’s answer.  
   
            “I . . . I don’t know,” Stingray informed, his expression fearful. “All I know is that I escaped and I’m not dead. Who knows what its next victim is?”  
   
            I sighed before confirming, “So, basically from the vague information you gave us and the experience I had with the ‘Warden’,” I emphasized the name, ‘Warden’, “this creature takes the features of its victim and quite possibly their personality, too?”  
   
            Stingray paused for a moment before nodding.  
   
            “So, let me ask a couple questions,” I stated, my eyes closed and my eyebrows furrowed. “What of the real Warden? Is he dead? Also, why should I trust any of you if you could be the monster, too?”  
   
            Everyone faltered, thinking of my inquiries carefully. Ash was the first to speak, “Oh, but I saw the Warden in the party not too long ago.”  
   
            “Does he have any tooth fillings, piercings, or anything of the sort?” I asked again.  
   
            “Um, I think I saw a filling in one of his teeth,” Ash informed uneasily. “Why?”  
   
            “Well, Stingray said that the creature he encountered was disposing of inorganic matter, so I’m guessing that they just can’t transform that?”  
   
            Everyone paused, eyeing each other with suspicion.  
   
            “Alright, so, if that’s the case, then we should check each other, shouldn’t we?” Nicky offered, his gaze locked on Stingray, who looked quite offended.  
   
            “It isn’t as simple as that,” I informed solemnly. “Not all of us have piercings and what-not. As far as I can recall, you don’t have any, either, Nicky.”  
   
            That must’ve been true, as Nicky shut up. I shook my head horizontally. “We’re going to have to try a different tactic, I guess.”  
   
            “Well?” Stingray interrupted after a prolonged pause, the atmosphere thickened with unease. The monstrous creatures were on everyone’s mind, and I just knew it. It was quite obvious, why wouldn’t it be embedded in our cranium after the frightful incident not only I witnessed?  
   
            “I . . . I have no idea, honestly,” I admitted sheepishly, looking at the ground.  
   
            “I thought you were the smart one, ha!” Stingray taunted with a sly smirk. I cursed at him, my eyes narrowed and glinting with with-held tears.  
   
            “Well, do you have any better ideas, Mister I’m-the-smartest-unsuccessful-tyrant,” I retorted childishly. A jejune way to counter his statement, but it didn’t matter at the moment.  
   
            He glared at me before he a smile graced his lips, however, like all his smiles, it held a deceitful and conniving nature. “I like your riposte. Did you just pull it out of your ass?”  
   
            “Why the fuck are you being a dick all of the sudden?” I questioned, fiery glinting from my eyes. “There’s fucking shape-shifting, human-consuming behemoths that will kill and replicate our cells and function as our exact selves except with parasites of fucking unknown origin controlling us.”  
   
            “Where did you get the ‘parasite’ accusation from?” Nicky replied with slightly widened eyes. I sighed.  
   
            “Wild guess, perhaps?” I answered but I didn’t care. It was just that: a wild guess. I didn’t care to know their biology or history, I just wanted them to die or at the very least go assimilate another planet or some shit. I was really starting to think these creatures were extraterrestrials. I wouldn’t doubt it.  
   
            “So, now what?” Ash asked, fidgeting slightly. I shrugged, sighing in the process. Stingray held a slight frown and Nicky was just stuck in whatever makeshift, illusional reality he chose to be in. I huffed.  
   
            “First of all,” I began abruptly, “I think we should stop acting like ignorant pricks.”  
   
            “Why’s that? There’s no fun in that, is there?” Nicky countered with an apathetic, tired expression. I scoffed.  
   
            “Because then we can’t face these creatures ourselves,” I retorted. “Use your damn brain for once, moron.”  
   
            Then I halted, realizing my mistake. “Shit, sorry.”  
   
            “No problem,” Nicky acknowledged with a wave of his hand, messing with the dark green grass.  
   
            “How are we going to do _that_?” Ash spoke up. I groaned.  
   
            “I don’t know that, either,” I replied. “Just . . . stop being an a-. . .”  
   
            I stopped my sentence, my eyes looking in the distance. I shooshed everyone and pulled them to the side of the building, a thick pillar blocking us from its prying eyes.  
   
            “It’s one of those fucking things, again,” Stingray whispered / yelled. I shooshed him again and paused, hearing grunts from afar. It seemed to have changed its physical appearance or it was just preparing to change.  
   
            However, things never go my way, it seems.  
   
            “Ah!” Ash exclaimed as he tripped on a prominent wire while trying to head to the exit. A shifting alerted me to my right and before I knew it, the monster was charging at us, its appearance changing.  
   
            It wasn’t long before our demise was evident. It was so close, so close . . .  
   
            And then Ash decided to make up for his mistake while unknowingly benefitting us in the process.  
   
            Flames sprouted from the palm of his hands, most likely to try to calm him down, but it burst, sending us back a tad. It burned, but most of all, it burned the creature, itself. It let out that same intangible scream and I covered my ears to avoid this nightmare-ish noise. However, my eyes beheld the creature writhing in pain, almost purposefully making it look even more terrifying. Was that to scare us?  
   
            “Ash! Do it some more! It’s working!” I exclaimed, slightly giddy from the adrenaline pumping through my veins. He persisted but it wasn’t long before the fire was out. However, this didn’t matter, as the creature didn’t budge and it looked as if it was a pile of burnt tissue, blood, and bone. It couldn’t persist, would it?  
   
            I shook my head, that’s impossible.  
   
            “We should find Alice or something,” I informed suddenly, not feeling secure in the courtyard, anymore. They reluctantly nodded and followed me inside.  
  
  
            Was anywhere safe, anymore?  
  


* * *

 

 

            We traipsed through the empty corridors, the only sound that resonated from within was the blaring music and boisterous laughter coming from the party. Together, we decided it was best to avoid going in there, despite our overwhelming desire to do so. It was just too risky . . .  
   
            “So what do we do?” Ash piped up, abruptly. “Are we going to s-stay in this place or leave?”  
   
            I answered his question with a solemn ‘hm’ before stopping and turning heel to him. “I think leaving would be foolish, but staying is quite the same. I’d say we stay. We don’t have much of an option. Super Jail won’t even allow us to leave without the Warden’s consent.”  
   
            “Then how are we going to hold up against those creatures?” Ash queried, shivering and looking every-which-way in paranoia. I couldn’t blame him.  
   
            “It’s hard to say how, but possibly you can help us if we don’t find any weapons of our own,” I answered nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders, attempting to retain the measly amount of bravery I held within. He looked at me for a moment before he was once again quiet, and on we walked. “And by the way. I don’t think we should worry about each other being the monsters, as of now. For instance, I have a tongue piercing and fillings. See?”  
   
            I opened my mouth and out exited my tongue, equipping a small, silver piercing. I grinned before retracting my fleshy muscle into the confines of the moist recesses of my mouth.  
   
            “And Stingray’s out of the picture because he has that . . . attire going on there,” I informed everyone. “What about everyone else?”  
   
            “E-Er, I don’t have anything,” Ash informed solemnly. I sighed.  
   
            “No problem, I guess we’ll have to find a sort of test for this. If not, then all we have to do is rely on trust,” I apprised, feeling suddenly lethargic and depressed.  
   
            “Just stick together and hopefully everything will be alright. Alright?”  
   
            Nicky and Ash nodded whilst Stingray did his own thing, his eyes glancing around the corridors in suspicion. Confused, I decided to ask.  
   
            “What are you up to, Ray?” I inquired with a tilt of my head. He shrugged before looking back at me.  
   
            “We need to find someplace ‘safe’,” he murmured, even though it was a reasonable idea, it wasn’t the best, either.  
   
            “Like?”  
   
            “There,” Stingray stated before pointing to a vent on the ceiling. I looked at him as if he was crazy, feeling a sense of claustrophobia overwhelm me from the mere thought of crawling through that tight space.  
   
            “Do you even know where it leads?” I asked, almost a whisper in fear an unwelcomed visitor would hear. He only nodded his head to acknowledge my query.  
   
            “Who wants to go first?” Stingray announced, facing all of us, each and every one of us moderately scared.  
  


* * *

  
   
            “We won’t fit,” I muttered hopelessly, Stingray lifting me up so I was able to crawl into the vent. I was currently equipped with only my under-garments, for fear I’d freak the fuck out in the vent because of not only the overwhelming heat, but from the tight space. The others did the same, as well. Stingray was even courteous enough to do it himself, as well, causing me quite the surprise.  
   
            His red eyes glared into my eyes as I looked at him with worry. “If Ash can do it, you can too,” Stingray cajoled, a tad bit irritated. “Plus, with your smaller frame, you should fit without any trouble.  
   
            I sighed, the side of my head already moderately moist from nervousness. I reluctantly nodded before being hoisted up yet again and crawling into the vent.  
   
            “And why are we doing this, again?” Came my muffled response.  
   
            “To ensure that we won’t run into trouble and it’s the only way to get _there_ ,” Stingray answered before I heard him take off some of his clothes, as well. My face flushed a rouge color and before I knew it, he was crammed in the vent with us, as well. Shifting was heard and I cringed because of the fact the space was incredibly tight. A grunt was heard as Stingray attempted to hoist Nicky into the vent with us, fortunately, being successful. Then, off we went.  
   
            “Why are we in the front?” I groaned, already feeling sticky in sweat due to heat coming in from who-knows-where. However, I persisted to crawl, feeling the hot metal beneath me attempting to distract me with the slight amount of pain it gave me from not only the heat, but the constant scraping from dragging my knees over it.  
   
            “For protection, really. Those things can only get in from the back side and it’s best if you two didn’t dawdle, either.”  
   
            I sighed, feeling a bit agitated that Stingray equipped a kind-of irritated, serious nature at the moment. However, that judgement was long gone when all of a sudden . . .  
   
            “Ah!” I exclaimed, feeling a pinch on my ass. I growled, turning to see the culprit who was, obviously, Stingray. A smirk rest on his features, eyeing me without any sense of remorse.  
   
            “Fuck off,” I hissed before continuing to crawl. However, suspicion set in as my eyes, every-once-in-a-while, turned to check on the others behind me. More specifically, Stingray, himself.  
   
            Then, everyone paused.  
   
            “There’s three paths!” Ash informed with unease. I looked behind me to hear Stingray’s answer.  
   
            “Don’t take the two on the left, or you’ll meet your demise,” Stingray informed unceremoniously. “The one on the very right should take us to our destination. It shouldn’t be long.”  
   
            Then, yet again, we began our short trek again. However, to break the overwhelming silence, I decided to talk, instead.  
   
            “So where exactly are we going?”  
   
            “I can’t exactly explain it,” Stingray muttered while a short grunt escaped his lips as he attempted to crawl through the tight space. I kind of felt bad, but then again, this guy has done me wrong so many times, why should I care?  
   
            “Well, shit,” I began, “I’d very much like to know.”  
   
            “Well here’s visual proof for you, as we’re already here,” Stingray informed with a smirk as Ash was seen opening the other side of the vent.  
   
            Slightly horrified of going down, I was hesitant to comply. However, I had no choice, as Stingray forced me to do so, anyways.  
   
            “Fucking go,” Stingray hissed, poking my exposed back. I growled before turning to him.  
   
            “I’m scared, damn it!” I exclaimed, shutting my mouth in fear of how loud I was.  
   
            “Fine. Stay and you’ll deal with what I have to offer. Go and you’ll be free to do whatever shit you want.”  
   
            Letting out another sigh, twisting my body to hear that satisfactory ‘pop’, I paused to gain some courage before squeaking when I felt the hands of Stingray glide up and down my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.  
   
            “Are you going to fucking go?” Stingray questioned, and I could practically feel the satisfied smirk as I quickly leaped down into the room below, shrieking in fear. However, like always, it wasn’t as bad as I expected.  
   
            Soon after, the others hopped down, as well. I sighed, seeing as I was the only one adorning just under-garments as the others wore either a tank top, or in Stingray's case, no shirt at all, with the bottom of their inmate uniforms held tightly around their waist.  
   
            _“Whatever,”_ I thought to myself with a mental hiss. If I adorned my own personal inmate uniform than that tight-ass attire the Warden gave me, then maybe I'd be able to do the same instead of dealing with all this exposion.  
   
            “Here, in here,” Stingray informed, opening an average-looking door. It was dark and cool air exited the room making me feel a tad bit better on my scorched body. The light from the room we currently occupied flooded into the sable darkness from within our destination. From within it just looked like a lot of part supplies . . .  
   
            “Ugh, wait a moment,” Stingray informed, entering the dark room. Standing above a pile of Christmas inventory, he quickly pushed them aside, revealing a hatch to go even further to the unknown. He opened it and I groaned. A vertical ladder was pinned to the side, with restricted movement for anyone who dared go down.  
   
            “You go first, fuck-wad,” I stated, eyeing the male suspiciously. With a slight scowl, he complied and went down first. Then it was me, Ash, and finally, Nicky. No one said a word as the hatch was closed, as it was completely dark by now.  
   
            Fortunately, however, lights suddenly flashed on, blinding me with its helpful, artificial light. I stood there in awe from what my eyes beheld.  
   
            “Welcome, to SuperJail’s secret armory!”  
  


* * *

  
   
            I shivered as my fingers glided against the slick surface of an untampered glock, or at least, I thought it was a glock. I’m not too informative on guns, however I’d be lying if I said I never did any research beforehand.  
   
            “Here,” Stingray began, handing me a moderately large knife. “It won’t do anything fatal or anything less, but it might come useful in the future.”  
   
            I nodded, taking the knife from his hand and clasping it in my dominant hand. “Shall we be going?” I asked as I eyed everyone and the weapons they equipped. It all consisted of flame throwers, making me quite queasy.  
   
            “Why flame throwers?” I asked nervously, eyeing Ash with uncertainty.  
   
            “Why not?” Stingray retorted, fiddling with his a little. I sighed.  
   
            “Alright, let’s go,” Stingray announced before pulling a switch from the wall to his right. Subsequently, the wall in front of us pulled up to reveal the all-too-familiar corridors of Super Jail. I took a deep breath as we exited, the wall closing behind us making me jolt in the process.  
   
            “Why can’t I have something like you guys?” I groaned, eyeing my petty defense.  
   
            “Have you ever used one of these before?” Nicky asked with a slight laugh.  
   
            “Have _you_?” I shot back and they instantly shut up.  
   
            “Well it’s too late now,” Stingray informed with a shrug. “We can’t go back unless . . .”  
   
            “No!” I countered. “I’d rather not!”  
   
            “Then it’s settled,” Stingray announced with a slim smirk. “Let’s kill some fuckers, hahah!”  
  


* * *

  
   
            I quivered, my hands clutching my petty weapons in my hand. My eyes darted every-which-way, anxious to encounter one of those . . . things. However, I felt kind of relieved, with the others equipping much more effective equipment, but here I am, with a dull knife in hand and a moderately useful gun (despite me forgetting to get extra ammo). The only use for the knife, however, was cutting shit or cooking.  
   
            I let out a sigh.  
   
            “There’s one!” Ash exclaimed in a whisper / yell tone. I held my breath, facing the direction where Ash’s finger pointed to.  
   
            “Are . . . Are you sure?” I queried, seeing as this person could be innocent or, in fact, a monster. They loitered in the hallway, cleaning up some broken glass. It seemed suspicious, but not enough evidence.  
   
            “Who gives a shit!” Stingray cackled as he activated his weapon and the person was set aflame, screaming incoherent pleas for help. As I started to get worried and approach the being, it’s form shifted and I retracted from its form. I guess he was right . . .  
   
            “Ugh, don’t be so careless!” I scolded the three, feeling quite . . . different it seemed. Why was I so caring for these people?  
   
            “We can’t take the chance,” Nicky informed with a lethargic shrug. “We have to do what we have to do.”  
   
            “Is there any other way, though?”  
   
            Nicky shook his head solemnly. I glared at him, my jaw slack. Then I shook my head. He was more than likely right at the moment. What could I even do without risking my life? I valued my life, but damn, I valued others, too.  
   
            I only sighed before hearing a clanking in the distance, allowing my head to perk up by the noise. The others seemed to notice it, as well. It seems to come from another hallway to the front of us, hidden by the intersection.  
   
            “Should we investigate?” Ash asked, readying his weapon to make sure it was stable enough for use. Nicky looked at Ash and nodded, Stingray seemingly more-than-eager to do so. I, on the other hand, was unsure, standing close by as the traipsed to the end of the hall, paranoia setting in.  
   
            Just as we reached the end, Stingray yelled a quick ‘aha!’ before rounding the corner and activating the weapon. My eyes bulged as I saw the being before me and I ran over to Stingray, hastily pushing him so his weapon wouldn’t do any further harm.  
   
            From my peripheral vision, I saw the Warden, rolling on the ground yelling incoherent words, possibly drunk. Was it possible that he was one of those things? Or does those things partake in alcoholic beverages?  
   
            “W-Warden . . . ?” I called, slowly walking over to where he lay, his body still intact but the ends of his suave garments singed. He groaned, holding his head in his hands, his glasses on the ground beside him.  
   
            However, abruptly, his eyes shot open and he sat up hastily, as if in a hurry. He turned to the side of him, clumsily searching for his glasses before I picked it up from the other side of him and gave it to him. He smiled thankfully, before putting them on and standing up, making sure to dust of whatever loitered on his attire.  
   
            “Oh, (Y/N). What would I do without you?” the Warden stated with a beaming smile. I smiled as well, feeling thankful to see him, yet again. I was willing to give him a hug, but I guess he beat me to it as he enveloped me into a heart-warming embrace. I felt truly loved at that very moment.  
   
            “Sir, are you ok? Your face . . ,” I questioned, my eyebrows furrowed as I observed his slightly burned face. It was irritated and red, but he still held a bright smile. It must’ve hurt . . .  
   
            “Ugh, sorry to intrude your ‘reunion’, but I have to dispose of this . . . thing!” Stingray apprised, a scowl evident on his features. I scoffed.  
   
            “Over my cold, dead, decomposing corpse,” I hissed, partially obscuring the Warden from his view with my body. My arms were crossed and an equally as prominent scowl, also adapting my visage.  
   
            “(Y/N), let me handle this,” the Warden said, closing his eyes whilst doing so. He stepped in front of me before exclaiming, “Jailbot!”  
   
            From the depth of the ground, a rattling emerged, alerting each and every one of us except the Warden, who casually stood there, as still as a statue. It shook the ground for a while before, finally, the cyborg, Jailbot, appeared. I was just as shocked as the other inmates.  
   
            “You either leave me and my beloved (Y/N) alone, or you deal with my dear friend, here,” the Warden said with a smirk, his eyes glinting in the dim light. I looked at the Warden, confused, before looking at the horrified expressions of the inmates.  
   
            “Wait, no,” I announced suddenly. “They’re helping this overwhelming epidemic we’re facing.”  
   
            The Warden looked at me like I was crazy.  
   
            “Have you seen them?” I asked but face-palmed before realizing he probably hasn’t, as they’re masters on impersonation. I only sighed as he looked even more dumbfounded.  
   
            “Just come with us,” I deadpanned, gesturing for him to follow me. He complied.  
   
            I stood next to the others, nodding that he and I were ready, before we headed off to some undetermined destination, to rid the jail of the unwanted.  
   
            “So, Warden,” I began, “have you seen Alice?”  
   
            “At the party, yes,” the Warden replied, “but she went out to find you and I haven’t seen her since.”  
   
            I felt a pang of regret pierce my heart. She was just there . . . I could’ve at least helped her, damn it!  
   
            “Well, do you remember inviting me to your room?” I asked unexpectedly. “You offered to talk and drink chardonnay.”  
   
            He shook his head, his face changing into an even more perplexed expression. “Why, did I do so?”  
   
            I nodded reluctantly, before retorting, “Yes, or, well . . . sort of. The ‘thing’ I was talking about possessed each and every one of your attributes, equipping every physical and mental feature. You tried killing me after I guess the probability after mixing up a faulty behavior as you, yourself.”  
   
            “But you’re not one of them. Here’s why.”  
   
            I stopped, the Warden turning towards me to see what’s up. I took his head in both of my hands to steady himself and he flushed a light pink, squirming, a goofy smile plaguing his lips. I smiled back before my index finger prodded at his lips before I abruptly pushed it into the confines of the moist recesses within. He gasped, opening his mouth only to make me halt his actions, his mouth still open.  
   
            “You equip fillings, no?” I inquired, pointing at the silver filling with my other unoccupied hand. He looked down, struggling to see what I was pointing at, before hesitantly nodding.  
   
            “Why?” He asked, his verbal reply muffled but understandable.  
   
            “The creature can’t take in inorganic matter. That’s inorganic,” I replied, making sure to inform him. “Do you understand now? These creatures take the form of their victims, become them with every aspect they are provided. From their deepest sexual desires to their tender heart, they process it all and use it to their advantage for more possible hosts. This is how they, so called, ‘reproduce’, as I infer. They become you, but you’re not yourself. You’re dead.”  
   
            “However, the only thing I can’t understand is why you aren’t dead. So answer me this: Are you, indeed, alive?”  
   
            The Warden looked flabbergasted for a moment as my finger retreated from his mouth and sank to my side, as it properly should. He then shrugged.  
   
            “I don’t know.”  
   
            I sighed, face-palming yet again.  
   
            “Hey!” Nicky shouted and I turned my head to see two very-impatient inmates with a slightly timid Ash in front. “Get a move on!”  
   
            I groaned before tugging at the Warden’s sleeve to pull him from his slightly dazed state-of-mind. Then, we ambled off to no-where-in-particular.  
   
            Time to find the others and rid this jail of these pests.  
  


* * *

  
   
            I hissed, kicking the sixth beast that met its demise before inquiring, “How many of these fucking things _are_ there?”  
   
            Stingray shrugged before unlatching the back door that lead to the party. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I watched as he reluctantly did so.  
   
            “Are you sure you want to do that? It’s quite quiet . . ,” I informed uneasily, watching as he shrugged and the door was open just like that.  
   
            “Shit . . ,” was all he said and I scurried to his side, the Warden staying slightly back with Jailbot silently following.  
   
            It was a bloody massacre! Literally!  
   
            “Holy shit,” I gaped, looking at the putrid scene before me, my nose inflamed by the overwhelming scent of ‘dead’ surrounding us. The corpses lay mangled, their expressions petrified to those who were just emotionless, caught in death.  
   
            “Where’s the rest?” Nicky suddenly questioned. I mentally agreed, seeing as there was only about twenty bodies, contrary to the plethora of others who attended.  
   
            “Should we investigate?” the Warden piped up from behind me, his gloved hand resting on my shoulder, his eyes peering over at the scene, but he looked oddly unfazed.  
   
            “Ugh, fuck no,” Stingray stated, plugging his nose in disgust. “Let’s go.”  
   
            I nodded in agreement before heading off back into Super Jail’s many corridors. However, very surprisingly, a tuft of red hair invaded my sight.  
   
            “Alice?” I gasped, looking back into the party’s exterior. Red strands of hair poked from within a moderately large garbage can, filled with who-knows-what. “Alice!”  
   
            The others turned towards me, the Warden looking quite intrigued. I rushed into the room, smiling as I heard the trash can rattle right after I said so.  
   
            Quickly, I opened the garbage can and, just like that, there was Alice, grunting a ‘huh’ before jumping out and pulling me into a headlock.  
   
            “(Y/N)?” she asked, her grip softening. I nodded, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.  
   
            “Alice! Is that really you?” I exclaimed, enveloping her into a hug. Unfortunately, however, as we did so, I failed to notice Alice’s expression . . .  
   
            “(Y/N)! Watch out!” a voice called from the entrance. Perplexed, I turned towards the noise, but I honestly wish I shouldn’t have . . .  
   
            A creature, triple my height, stood tall before me, a mass of jumbled skin and writhing flesh. Fresh blood littered its body, whether it was its own or not. I screamed, my body paralyzed in complete fear. However, I couldn’t utter another word before it gripped onto my form, lifting me up from the ground, its gaping jaw widening to devour my entire body . . .  
   
            “(Y/N)!” I heard someone call again, the creature shaking but all I could see was it . . . I couldn’t move as I slowly progressed to its mouth.  
   
            However, my eyes watered as fire burst forth, scorching my skin and the creature with it, dropping me onto the ground, my body screaming in pain from the thirty seconds I was exposed to the overwhelming heat.  
   
            “(Y/N)? (Y/N!)” voices rung out but I couldn’t focus. Everything was blurry, my eyes burned and stung as if they were as dry as the floor beneath my body. My mouth hang open, my lips cracked and my face burning.  
   
            Everything went **black**.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: JavaBeast (now known by 'DraconicArachnid')  
> Word Count: 5,425 words  
> Date Published: January 21st, 2017 (Sorry it's late, guys! Been feeling awful lately)
> 
> The fifth chapter is final, and I swear or I am going to go fucking nuts. I love writing but I so dearly want to end this! But enjoy. The more the merrier, am I right?


End file.
